Happy Birthday, Matt!
by l -KAT77- l
Summary: Matt recuerda cuando conoció a su amigo Mello, y el dolor de Mello, su mejor amigo, el cual ya son inclusive mas que simples amigos, y mas que mejores amigos. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Matt!


**Ola K Ase? , Lellendoh My Fic o K Ase?, ok no XD , vengo este espléndido día, para escribir para Matt, sí, es 2 de Febrero, pero ayer se me fue la luz e internet cuando iba a publicar OnO, por el cumpleaños de Mail Jeevas. ¡Tirad galletas por él! :'D , ahora si, ese fic lo he escrito por la fecha, (No me digas), entonces lean, y Si Te Digo. XDD , ok ahora si ._.**

* * *

Estaba recostado en el sofá, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, quien descansaba tranquilamente, mientras recordaba y suspiraba de vez en cuando, era el día de su cumpleaños, y pensaba, cual sería el mejor regalo para él, que es lo que mas quería, pero pronto a esa pregunta, pensó en que quería exactamente como deseo…

-FlashBack-

Un nuevo día en Wammy's House, ciertamente, el día era hermoso, el cielo era tan claro, que cualquiera podría decir que era el mismo mar reflejado en él. El sol, simplemente indescriptible, un clima excepcional y maravilloso para la vista de cualquiera de aquél prestigioso orfanato.

Mello, un joven de 12 años, se encontraba apenas despertando, sin embargo, ya estaba gozando plenamente el ambiente tan amigable que se le ofrecía a todos allí.

A veces, estar en aquél orfanato, se tornaba algo sumamente entretenido, lleno de amigos a los cuales hablar, nuevos a los cuales conocer, tantas cosas por hacer, sin embargo, Mello no solía hacer muchas amistades, pero… ¿Por qué razón?, Pues, Mello era un chico incontrolable, era tan inteligente, pero tan agresivo e impulsivo, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores, Near siempre se sacaba notas aún mejores a las de él, y todo el orfanato le felicitaba, en cuanto a Mello, a él sencillamente le dejaban en el olvido y preferían no hablarle.

- La vida está llena de pura mierda… - Suspiró el rubio, y es que es demasiado fácil encontrar gente que te odie, pero que te aprecie, eso es demasiado complicado, caminó a paso lento por los fríos pasillos del lugar - Está claro que no pertenezco mas aquí… La vida es una maldita perra, apuesto a que nunca podré ganarle a ese maldito enano…

El chico se acercó por fin a la puerta de salida, pero detuvo su paso, en cuanto distinguió a todos los niños y niñas reunidos en aquél lugar de entrada y salida, ¿Qué hacían allí?, de un momento a otro, dirigió su mirada a el Roger, el anciano director del lugar. Logró ver cuando abrió la puerta, y tímidamente, ingresó un chico pelirrojo, cubriendo sus ojos con goggles anaranjados, una camisa larga a rayas blancas y negras, y unos jeans un poco ajustados, además de unos viejos tenis. En ese momento, Mello lo observó, mientras lo veía pasar a cámara lenta, y un deleite en cada intervalo se hizo presente, ese chico era tan… Inocente y adorable a la vista de cualquiera, tímido, podría decirse.

- Él es Mail Jeevas, será un nuevo integrante en Wammy's. - El anciano sonrió amablemente.

- Si.. Soy Matt… - Realmente parecía no querer hablar mucho, todos le observaron por un momento, y luego de un rato de silencio, la mayoría volteó a hablarse entre ellos, se inundó de murmullos, seguramente no muy sanos en cuanto al pobre de Matt. Mello observó aquél mal acto por los demás, y pensó en que el pelirrojo se podría encontrar en su misma situación, por lo que sería perfecto hablar con él, y de paso, tener un amigo.

Tomó iniciativa, e intentando remplazar su odio y tristeza con una agradable sonrisa, comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacía ese chico nuevo. El pelirrojo dirigió su rostro hacía donde se encontraba Mello, caminando hacía él, obviando que seguramente le estaba viendo a Mello, por lo que Mello sonrió confiado y aceleró un poco el paso. Más no pudo seguir, cuando su sonrisa se derrumbó al ver como Near caminó hasta él también y le saludó, en ese momento, el pelirrojo perdió de vista a Mello, y volteó a ver a Near, saludando también, un tanto tímido, pero no tardaron en entablar conversación, Mello sintió su corazón partir, es decir, casi tiene una oportunidad fiable de conocer a alguien adorable que podría ser su amigo, pero falló en tardarse, y Near le quitó aquella oportunidad.

Sintió tanta tristeza nuevamente, y odio, sus ojos de azul zafiro se tornaron tan cristalinos, y no tardó en soltar varias lágrimas de rabia a la vez, cerró sus puños con brusquedad, y volteó con ira, para seguidamente marcharse a su habitación y no salir mas.

Matt lo observó en ese momento, y sintió curiosidad como preocupación.

- Entonces… - Decía Near.

- ¿Qué le pasó? - Preguntó Matt, viendo por dónde se fue Mello.

- Oh, no te preocupes por él, no importa. Seguramente está fingiendo. - Murmuró - O estará celoso.

- ¿Siempre es así? - Volvió a ver a Near, pero con un poco de preocupación.

- Cuando no… Siempre intenta superarme en todo, es demasiado hipócrita y agresivo, sería mejor que no te acercaras a él.

- Descuida, entonces no lo haré, ¿Enserio es tan agresivo? - Preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Ignóralo, todos lo hacen. - Habló con tanta naturalidad, que Matt tembló.

- ¿Todos le ignoran? … ¿Pero eso no es malo?

- Eso es bueno, porque así te mantienes sano y salvo, en cambio, con él solo saldrás herido, además, él no quiere amigos. - Parecía que Near quisiera meterle puras excusas para alejarle de él, por lo que Matt decidió no continuar con tal charla y simplemente obedecer.

- Está bien… ¿Y cómo se llama? - Preguntó, mientras se encogía de hombros .

- Se llama Mello. - Hablaba con tanta indiferencia, volteó tranquilamente y se fue a paso lento por los pasillos.

- ¡Hey, Near, espérame! - Siguió al albino.

En la habitación de Mello, el silencio era demasiado atemorizador, estaba en plena oscuridad, la puerta bien cerrada, la ventana cerrada y tapada, las luces apagadas.

Estaba en una esquina, sentado mientras abrazaba sus piernas, estaba enfadado y triste, llorando de rabia en sumo silencio, cerró los ojos con brusquedad e intentó callarse, en un vano intento por conseguir calmar su llanto de dolor.

Al borde de un ataque de ira y dolor, se levantó rápidamente y dio un furioso puñetazo a la pared, consiguiendo romperla un poco y escuchar caer pequeños trozos de esta sobre el ruidoso suelo de madera. Volvió a su lugar, consiguiendo quedarse dormido allí mismo.

Llevaba 3 días completos encerrado, ni siquiera salió para comer, ni siquiera se atrevió a salir por chocolate. Roger estaba claramente preocupado, a Near no le interesaba el tema, y Matt sencillamente no podía opina, puesto a que según todo lo que le dijo el albino, debía ignorar a Mello por ser hipócrita y mal ejemplo, además de peligroso.

- Suficiente.

El rubio se levantó, fue hacía una mesita junto a su cama, y abriendo un cajón de él, tomó lentamente una filosa navaja que guardaba dentro. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y salió, viendo que todos ahí estaban reunidos observando con curiosidad su puerta, pero en cuanto él salió, todos voltearon y se fueron rápidamente. Mello suspiró y caminó a paso lento, subiendo por las escaleras del lugar, hasta que llegó a la terraza, y ahí, abrió lentamente la puerta y se dio paso al techo del lugar, cerró la puerta detrás de él, y caminó a la orilla del techo, se sentó, finas lágrimas brotaban de sus ya nuevamente cristalinos ojos azules, cerró sus ojos con brusquedad y se sentó en el suelo del techo.

- Eso es todo… Ya no puedo seguir… No… - Él nunca fue de rendirse, pero por demás estaba claro, que aunque peleara con Near, al final perdería, al fin y al cabo, solo era un segundón, por lo que decidió saltearse toda la guerra y simplemente acabar con su vida, allí mismo.

Mello tomó con firmeza la navaja en su mano derecha, y con suma sencillez, la acercó de lado a su brazo mano izquierda, precisamente en el área de la muñeca, y presionó con fuerza, mientras en el mismo acto, emanaba la sangre de sus venas, finalmente daría fin a su vida, brotaba ese fluido rojo tan llamativo, estaba desangrándose más y más, y aún así, él seguía presionando la navaja, cortándose profundamente, mientras intensas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, cerró sus ojos en ese momento, sintiéndose cansado, muy cansado, pero algo lo quitó de pensamiento.

- ¡No! - Esa voz le era un poco familiar, se atrevió a abrir sus ojos débilmente para ver quien era ese contrario a él.

- …¿Matt?... - Pudo preguntar.

- ¿¡Por qué lo haces!? - Fue rápidamente junto a él, y tomó su brazo en acto reflejo para evitar que siga dañándose con aquél arma punzante.

- Desde siempre he querido hacerlo… - Consiguió sonreír débilmente, mientras nuevas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos, pero mas le sorprendió en ese momento, notar que una fina lágrima escapaba debajo de esos goggles naranjas.

- No, no puedes… - Dijo el pelirrojo, demostrando su pena y preocupación.

- ¿Y por qué te interesa? - Preguntó con el rubio, restándole importancia y tomando nuevamente la navaja con su mano derecha.

- Mello… - Tomó su brazo derecho, deteniéndolo y quitándole la navaja con cuidado - Me interesa porque… - Le costaba hablar, sentía su voz quebrar, en aquél momento, soltó la navaja y con cuidado tomó sus goggles y los bajó a su cuello, haciéndose así notar sus verdes ojos esmeraldas, completamente cristalinos, llenos de lástima, dolor y preocupación - No me odies, y no me repelas de tu vida, por favor… Pero es que no puedo dejar que mueras así, solo piénsalo, por favor… Tienes mucho que vivir, y muchos quisieran estar en tu lugar, seguramente…

- …Pero… - Bajó la mirada con dolor - Todos aquí me ignoran, todos me temen, ¿Qué diablos puedo hacer entonces?, dime. - Exigió con pena.

- Pero si tu no… - Comenzó a verlo con suma lástima, y rememoró lentamente el momento de su llegada, recordó la mirada de el rubio, su lástima, su dolor, lo recordó todo y no evitó sentir pena en ese momento, comenzando a notarlo todo, "Mello es solitario y agresivo, porque los demás lo tratan como tal, es por eso que él es así, todos creen que es de esta manera, ahora todo está claro, él está dolido", pensó el pelirrojo.

- Sí, yo no tengo suerte, no tengo padres, estoy en un estúpido orfanato, todos aquí me ignoran, soy odiado y temido, soy un segundón, y ni siquiera puedo tener amigos… - Dijo algo molesto, pero con dolor interno.

- Pero yo… - Bajó levemente su mirada, mientras habló en un tono suave - No nos diferenciamos mucho… Mi suerte es pésima desde siempre, tampoco tengo padres, estoy en el mismo orfanato, también me ignoran todos pasándome por encima, soy solo un temeroso, con esfuerzo y rareza llego al tercer puesto, y tampoco tengo ningún amigo…

- A mi no me engañarás… Te he visto hablar con Near… - Frunció el ceño.

- Me has visto hablar con él, pero no somos amigos… - Aún bajaba más la mirada.

- Ya veo… - Bajó la mirada, comenzando a mirar su herida, que aún sangraba a montones.

- Permíteme ayudarte… - Tomó su brazo, quitándose su guante, como vendaje menor temporal, y miró su muñeca - No entiendo como haz podido hacerte esto… Debo sufrir tanto como tú, pero no me haría esto nunca, solo… - Ató su guante con cuidado y delicadeza, ante la mirada pacífica y dudosa de Mello - …Cambiaría mi destino…- Sonrió un poco.

- ¿Cambiar tu destino? - Preguntó el aludido, mientras lentamente, dirigía su mirada al pelirrojo.

- Así es… - Acarició un poco su herida, por sobre el vendaje. - Cambiar tu destino…

- Y si… - Sonrió un poco mientras miraba con cierta ternura a Matt, ahora que le era posible ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda - ¿Me ayudas a cambiar de destino..?

- No sé si… - Observó a Mello por un minuto, viendo sus perfectas facciones, sus hermosos ojos, su agradable sonrisa, era adorable… Él no era malo, eso es solo lo que los demás creían - Creo que…

- ¿Si.. Matt? - Bajó un poco la mirada.

- ¡Si! - Tomó con ambas manos el rostro del rubio y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - Definitivamente, Mello…

- Si… - Sonrió, pero se sonrojó al instante, la cercanía se tornaba incómoda para ambos.

- Ehh… - Se quedó viéndolo atentamente, y se acercó un poco mas a él, lentamente, entrecerró sus ojos, cuando logró percatarse de lo que iba a hacer, se alejó rápidamente de él - ¡Ah, lo lamento!

- Uhm… No hay problema, Matt… - Sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Ah, no? - Sonrió de la misma manera.

- No.. Y dime… ¿Con qué comenzamos?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos primero, amigo? - Sonrió.

- ..Nosotros… - Sonrió tímidamente - ¿Amigos?

- Si, porque eso somos, ¿Verdad? … - Se acercó con timidez, tomando del cuello de la camisa del otro, y juntó sus labios con los del Matt, pero solo tardó unos segundos en separarse de aquél muy inocente beso - Somos amigos… - Bajó la mirada completamente sonrojado por lo hecho, creyendo haber arruinado todo por sus impulsos.

- …Hmm… - Lo miró completamente sonrojado, tragó saliva, recalculando todo lo sucedido, y lo miró atentamente, depositando una sonrisa en sus labios - Por supuesto, eso somos… - Cerró los ojos y sonrió de una manera realmente adorable, para luego ponerse de pie, y extender su mano a Mello.

- Gracias… - Tomó su mano y se levantó. - Aún no me has dicho… ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

- Primero… - Caminó de su mano - Primero desecharemos esa navaja tuya, e iremos a la enfermería, si te parece… - Sonrió con amabilidad.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto eso? - Lo miró confundido pero alegre.

- Fácil, un amigo siempre está presente para el otro y se preocupa por él… - Volvió a dedicarle esa hermosa sonrisa suya - Pero prométeme que no volverás a dañarte así, Mells.

- No, no lo volveré a hacer nunca mas… Y… ¿Mells? - Rodó los ojos, sin embargo sonrió.

- ¿Te molesta que te diga así?

- No, no hay problema… - Sonrió.

- Entendido. - Volvió a sonreír - Escuché que te gusta el chocolate, ¿No es así?

- Por supuesto que lo escuchaste. ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… Pensé en que podríamos ir por un pote de helado de chocolate con fresa.. - Rápidamente se atajó - ¡Por supuesto, yo invito!

- ¿Enserio? … No hay necesidad de hacer eso, pero supongo que gracias…

- Seremos amigos por siempre, ¿Si?

- Matt… Eso no se pregunta si ya sabes de antemano que si es así.. - Sonrió.

- ¡Genial! - Sonrió igualmente con mucha alegría, a lo que Mello le dedicó una tierna y alegre sonrisa.

- Fin FlashBack -

- …Solo eso quiero… - Sonrió - Estar siempre con Mello…

- Matty… - Escuchó una voz fingida.

- ¿Uhm… Mello? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Acertaste. - Normalizó su voz, y enseguida se acercó al sofá, mostrando una bolsa blanca que tenía dentro un pote blanco de plástico suave, Matt le observó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eso es…?

- Helado de chocolate con fresa. - Sonrió.

- Lo recordaste… - Se levantó del sofá mientras miraba el dulce pote de helado, abrazó a Mello con ternura.

- Como olvidarlo, Matt, feliz cumpleaños, pero tengo que decir antes… - Extendió sus manos y Matt tomó el helado inmediatamente, Mello lo miró - Aún te tengo mas regalitos, Matty.

- ¿Enserio?, eso suena divertido, ¿De qué se tratan, Mells?

- Eso… - Se acercó sonriente - Eso es una sorpresa. - Rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo con ambos brazos y se acercó mas a él, con su típica sonrisa.

- Haces buenas sorpresitas… Así que no interrumpiré en nada, aunque ciertamente, el mejor regalo que puedo tener, es que sigas a mi lado, Mello…

- Tú fuiste quien decidió hablarme, ni pienses que alguna vez te dejaré - Rio - Desde que nos conocemos, eres de mi pertenencia, así que nunca te dejaría, Matt… - Se acercó a él y lo besó.

Matt simplemente pensaba en como la pasaría el resto del día, el resto de su cumpleaños, seguramente sería un día entretenido y con grandes pasatiempos y diversiones, debido a que Mello tenía todo completamente calculado desde los 364 días antes a su cumpleaños, preparando así, el día perfecto para Matt y él. SU día perfecto, el cual iban a tener por fin, Matt nunca se detendría, siempre seguiría adelante junto a Mello, nunca se rendirían, juntos eran mas fuertes que solos, junto eran la resistencia que mas anhelaron y necesitaron, y que por fin tenían.

* * *

**¡Eso fue todo! Gnoooom :3 , espero que les haya gustado, y si no les gustó, entonces los vestiré de manzana y obligaré a bailar frente a Ryuk XD (? , digamos que las canciones tristes no hacen muy bien a mi cabezita :3 , pero agradezcan los que quieran y no agradezcan los que… Quieran ._. XD , ok ok, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MATT! :'D , Esto es un one-shot de Death note, de Obha y Obata (No me digas XD), pero si alguien es tan mamón de querer que esto siga con no sé qué, como lemmon XD , ok no .-. , sus reviews son bienvenidos n_n, también sus galletas, sus galletas son elementales. o_o**

**Ciao, Sayonara (n_n)/**


End file.
